


[Podfic] Supercalifragiliciousexpialodocious

by twtd



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: It's something to say when you have nothing to say. Or everything.A podfic.
Relationships: Bert/Mary Poppins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Supercalifragiliciousexpialodocious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145678) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



> Thank you to gladdecease for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the VoiceTeam 2020 competition.


End file.
